Libertad
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Como un prófugo de su propia familia, Dib no entiende por qué tiene que volver a la libertad. Las heridas significan amor, vivir encadenado a otro no es tan malo.


Oneshot totalmente improvisado, cuya idea principal saltó a mi cabeza mientras estudiaba para el final que tengo que dar mañana. No hay muchas explicaciones para dar, es otro ZADR pero con un contenido un poco más fuerte (por eso la clasificación)

Sin mucho más tiempo para comentar, les dejo con la historia:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** nop, ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen; los mismos son propiedad de su creador **Jhonen Vasquez **y de (por desgracia) Nickelodeon.

* * *

**-Libertad.-**

Ojos vacíos recorriendo su cuerpo, preguntas banas luchando por salir. Acelerado, retrocedió ignorando las manchas de sangre seca que opacaban el suelo. Ruidos monstruosos violaron el silencio, caras gastadas rodearon su cerebro.

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos segundos eternos, la calma había abandonado su inteligente mente.

No había ciencia que explicara lo que estaba viendo, no existían palabras para describir al horror. Abrazado por la locura caminó hacia atrás. Recuerdos de viejos momentos lo abofetearon.

¡Si hubiese escuchado! ¡Si tan sólo le hubiera prestado más atención a su _loco_ hijo!

Dib dejó que una sonrisa enferma le surcara la cara, rasguños y mordiscos desfiguraban su blanca piel.

– ¿Pasa algo?– preguntó luego de un rato. – La última vez… fue hace mucho tiempo. –

Rayos de sol se colaron por el ventanal del living, el tenebroso cuadro del mono verde le regaló una mirada. El profesor Membrana, que nunca se había lucido en eso de ser un buen padre, abrió la boca pero nada se escapó de su garganta.

– Dib, ¿hijo? – un hilillo de voz se suspendió en el aire, la larva humana volvió a sonreír.

Él tenía entre dieciocho o diecinueve años, pero parecía haber capturado la sabiduría de un alma infinita.

– ¿Dime? – indiferente se apoyó contra el muro, su torso desnudo brillo con heridas frescas.

Varios inviernos atrás, cansado de todo, huyó de la vieja casa que había sido testigo de tantas humillaciones y por unos días nadie se dio cuenta. Podría decirse que Membrana sólo lo notó, porque su hija se lo había dicho.

Y aún así, no le dio demasiada importancia.

Al principio lo tomó como una mala broma, cómo una de esas tantas cosas que podría hacer su _loco_ hijo para capturar algún ente sobrenatural.

Luego pasaron los meses.

Sumido en un principio de desesperación, buscó en esos antros ridículos que Dib solía frecuentar. Incluso fue hasta el hogar del raro niño extranjero para encontrar algunas pistas, pero sólo quedaba un molesto vacío. La casa había sido movida y con ella, sus ocupantes.

Extraño, inexplicable.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó luego de recobrar la razón. – ¿Qué es este lugar?. –

Las paredes pintadas de verde neón cegaron sus ojos, el perro de la familia caminó en dos patas hacia la calle.

– Lo interesante de los irkens es que no tienen órganos sexuales. – confesó Dib cruzando sus brazos. – Sus antenas, en cambio, son sensibles… casi podrían ser comparadas…–

Membrana tosió, una sensación desagradable bailó en su estómago.

–Sabes que esas cosas no son reales… – soltó invadido por una repentina arcada. –Hijo, ¿quién te hizo esto?–

Dib movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, su flequillo (lo poco que se mantenía cómo su padre recordaba) le golpeó la frente.

– Te marcan para siempre, se te hace imposible querer escapar. –

El científico se frotó la frente, la locura de su hijo había empeorado.

– Son rasguños de sus garras, marcas de sus dientes. – explicó dejando que sus nubes acarameladas chocaran contra los lentes oscuros de quién decía ser un padre. – Cuándo te toman, te conviertes en su todo, en su odio, su frustración, su alegría, en su razón de ser. –

La salita dio vueltas ante sus ojos, luces en el cuarto contiguo se prendieron.

La noche anterior Gaz recibió la llamada de un vecino, alguien lo había encontrado.

–Dib te extrañamos, tu hermana te extraña, tus compañeritos de la eskuela te extrañan. – mintió en eso último y deseó no ser descubierto. – Estoy sólo, vine por ti… tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelva quién te ha herido. –

El humano cabezón soltó un suspiro frustrado, el profesor nunca escuchaba razones.

–Entonces les perteneces, cada cédula de tu cuerpo, cada extremo de piel, eres suyo por completo y no tienes ganas de huir.– se movió un poco, sólo lo necesario, para cerrar las cortinas de la ventana y quedar en completa oscuridad.

Pasos, insultos en otros idiomas.

Sintiendo las piernas flojas, el profesor cayó de rodillas. Una risa burlona quemó sus pensamientos

– Ellos no siempre son dulces, no siempre son suaves, no conocen el amor… pero cuándo te conviertes en _su_ objeto, eres lo único que les importa.–

La puerta del cuarto contiguo se abrió, un hilo de luz lo iluminó todo.

Por instinto, Membrana se cubrió los ojos, una muda plegaria flotó entre ellos.

–¡¿Pero _qué_ estás diciendo?!– casi gritó poniéndose de pie. –¡Estás peor que antes!.–

Dib no contestó, eso podía ser cierto pero ya no importaba. Nada importaba, porque luego de haber probado venenosos besos de salvaje lujuria y amor espacial, ya no tenía ganas de volver a su antigua vida. Por nada, por nadie, nunca más.

–Entonces… ¿lo llamaste?–

El profesor caminó hacia su hijo y lo jaló del brazo frenético, sangre fresca ensució su bata.

–Sí. – contestó Dib, prendiendo la luz con su única mano libre. –Estaba haciendo mucho ruido.–

Un zumbido eléctrico lo recorrió todo, momentos congelados destrozaron esperanzas.

Zim sólo pudo sonreír mientras abrazaba a su presa por la cintura.

–Mono humano… – repitió una y otra vez, regalándole suaves mordiscos a su cabezón. – No le avisaste a Zim que lo traerías. – regañó apartando un poco el rostro para contemplar, con orgullo, su obra.

Rasguños, mordiscos, sangre recorriéndole el cuerpo y roces necesitados en esos lugares que los pantalones ahora tapaban; dominante y dominado, amo y objeto. Preso de sus instintos más básicos, el irken dejó que su oblicua lengua paseara sobre el cuello de su perdición.

Dib gimió bajito, un impulso vengativo lo cegó. Empujando a su padre, se amoldó a los brazos del invasor y rió. Sus frías carcajadas taladraron los oídos del que antes era su familia.

–Y cuándo al fin pruebas qué se siente ser el universo de alguien así, ya no quieres volver a ser libre, papá.– sentenció dejando que las manos de Zim rompieran la barrera de su pantalón.

Membrana tragó saliva. Tras los ojos de quién antes era su hijo, encontró el vacío espacial de dos asesinos cósmicos.

* * *

Tenía ganas de hacer algo así, pero no quedo tan fuerte cómo lo pensé en un primer instante. La razón es sencilla: aún me queda una pila de fotocopias por leer. Espero que mi musa no se marché luego de haber dado mi examen.

**_Editando:_** Gracias a Misuzuchan por su ayuda y a H-chan por haberlo releído conmigo.

¿Vieron algún error? ¿Tienen alguna crítica? ¡a decirlo por review!


End file.
